Zach Solomon
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Cammie is back. She was found by one boy. Zachary Evan Solomon. After OGSY. This is NOT a Zammie fic, a least it isn't yet. We'll see...
1. Never Lost, Now Found

I paced back and forth in my mother's office, only to suddenly turn and stare at her.

"Tell me everything, Ma. Now," I ordered.

My name is Cameron Morgan, and I had just been caught. Again. By a boy named Zach. _Again._

You see, at the end of last semester, I ran away, not intending to be found. I used my "super-sneaky spy skills" (as I used to say when I was little) and covered every corner. I never let my guard down. Never. But I was found by a boy and a man in a wheelchair.

_I was walking slowly down a quiet backstreet in La Crosse, Wisconsin when I passed a small dress boutique. I squealed and skipped inside, acting like a regular seventeen-year old. I tried on a bunch of dresses that I would never wear before looking at the jewelry. I looked at some lockets and asked the boy behind the counter if he could let me try on the chandelier earrings and matching silver silver locket with an aquamarine "C" in the middle._

"_Of course, doll." he drawled in a southern accent. Just then a man in a wheelchair who looked very weak wheeled over to the counter and snapped, "Zeke Taylor! We do _not_ let people try on the earrings!"_

_I smirked and bit my cheek so I wouldn't stop laughing. The man sounded like Mr. Solomon- No! Don't think about him. It just hurts, every time…_

"_Can I let_ her _have the necklace then? We shouldn't kick people _out_ because they want to try something on." This guy was stressing weird words in a sentence. Well, might as well help the kid out if he's trying to be nice._

"_Please, mister? It was just one question?" I turned on the charm very effectively._

"_Well, Cammie, I would have thought you would recognize your old teacher by now." snapped the man from the wheelchair, pressing a button on the wall that closed the shades and the gate that covered the door._

"_Mr. Solomon?" I gasped, happy as a bird._

_He nodded._

"_And…" I turned to the boy. "Zachary Evan Solomon."_

"How much do you know?" my headmistress asked, sheaving through some papers.

"Where's Mr. Solomon?" I asked, ignoring her query. She bit her lip and I could see that she really didn't want to tell me.

"Well, darling, there is no way that I can tell you this without hurting you, but…" her voice trailed off and she swallowed.

The doors behind me slammed open. I didn't move, the sound registering in my brain, but not taking it over.

"Cammie! It's true!"

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Where the _crap_ did you go!"

"Cams! I missed you!" the voices yelled at the same time. They then hugged me.

"Hello, girls." my eyes narrowed at my mom, who smirked and sat back in her chair. "Hey, could you give me another moment with my mom?" I asked, extracting myself from the group hug.

"Sure, Cam, just answer this question. Who caught you?" Macey asked, tugging on my shirtsleeve.

"Joe and Zach Solomon." I said as an accusation, staring at the best spy in the world.

"Cams, are you sure they didn't drug you?" Bex placed her hand on my neck and felt my glands to test for drug symptoms.

"Yes, I'm sure. They didn't even touch me. There was no way that they could drug me without my knowledge." I snapped, pulling away before settling myself in Mom's red couch.

"So, Wonder Woman…" Macey started, sitting next to me on the couch. I glared at her and she grinned uncomfortably.

"Okay, Cams. What Miss Procrastinator means to say is that Tina will kill us if we come out of this room not knowing: How were you caught?"

"The first or second time?" I asked. They gasped and leaned forward.

"You were caught twice?" Bex gripped the arm of the chair.

"Yeah, the first time…"

_I was in Waukesha, Wisconsin. I was strolling the streets to get to my temporary school, Catholic Memorial. I arrived on the circle drive and picked up the pace to a brisk walk. I entered the theater door and found myself in the black room and the only light that was on was a blue light pointing at center stage. I ran down into the orchestra pit and grabbed an acoustic guitar before swining up onto the stage. I threw my backpack behind a curtain before finding my light._

"_Action!" a man back stage yelled, and I stared up towards the door. I looked at it like it was an interesting book while my cast-mates quickly set up the props and set around the outside of the stage. After the length of the music was almost over, I took three steps forward and the curtains swung closed behind me._

"_Three years ago, a girl lived in Greenfield, Connecticut. She was named Greta Stolpa. She was blind." A recorded voice monotoned. I suddenly reached forward and screamed, "Jenessa!" I stage-tripped to my knees and the director yelled, "Cut, cut, cut!"_

_He stepped down the stairs to the ege of the stage. "Open the curtains." he demanded and the Crew kids did so. "We are going to have a guest from an esteemed school come visit our school. His name is Gregory Smith and he will be bringing a student with him to do some exercises with us. So lets go people! Stretch, Prep yourselves." I went offstage and brought the barre onstage and me and another girl practiced our plies. Then my singing partner, Heather, came up with some stools. Wd sat down and I slung the guitar over my shoulders and she brought out her guitar, too. WE tuned, and then began singing:_

"_Great days,_

_Happy days,_

_You amaze me,_

_With those eyes._

_The stars come out, _

_Your with me now_

_You know that I will love you_

_Forever._

'_Cause I'm sitting at home and I need you closer_

_You'll be my boy and I'll be your girl,sir._

'_Cause we belong together, you and I…"_

_At that moment, the doors slid open and I felt a blast of sold air, I shivered as I looked up, playing the guitar while Heather sang her verse._

_Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared at the boy in the doorway. He walked in, closely followed by a man with silvery hair. I glanced at the guitar and started singing my harmony:_

"'_Cause I'm sitting at home and I need you closer  
You'll be my boy and I'll be yopur girl, sir.  
'Cause we belong together, you and I…"_

_Then Heather stopped singing and playing and I continued with some chords._

"_My life  
Should not be ending  
It's not time  
The path ain't fitting  
But take a step back and watch it flow_

'_Cause I'm sitting at home and I have you closer  
You're my boy and I don't call you sir, sir.  
'Cause we belong together, you and I"_

* * *

I came up with the song while half asleep, don't kill me for it.

Review!


	2. AN  I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
